Nikki: My Birthday
by Nichi Aorena
Summary: aku sesalu bersamamu "Sakura-chan, 誕生日おめでとう! Tetaplah menjadi Sakura yang selalu mekar disetiap musim." / Sakura and general Point of View / Sakura Birthday, sorry I'm late. Happy spring! (* - *)


Halo! Namaku.. Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Bunga sakura di musim semi artinya.

Pemandangan kota Tokyo sungguh indah! Bunga Sakura sudah mulai bermekaran sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

Memasuki musim semi, masih ingat namaku? Seperti yang terlihat, aku lahir dimusim semi. Ya.. Tepatnya hari ini.

_**Nikki: My Birthday**_ **by Nichi Aorena**

**Fanfic from _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Douzo ^^**

28/03/2013

"Hmmn..."

Aku bosan.. Daritadi hanya sendiri di ruangan bercat putih ini. Kemana perginya Ino? Tega sekali dia membiarkanku sendiri diruangan ini.

Ulang tahunku ini, seperti tahun lalu.. tanpa Ibu, dan tanpa Ayah. Oh, aku rindu kalian. Tanpa kalian mungkin tidak ada yang peduli dengan ulang tahunku.

Tepatnya karena mereka tidak tahu persis tanggal berapa aku lahir. Aku memang kurang dapat bergaul di lingkungan baruku ini. Hanya Ino teman dekatku sekalikus teman satu kamar apartement. Apakah dia tahu tanggal lahirku? Tahu, tapi mungkin lupa.

Aku berdiri dari salah satu tempat duduk di ruangan UKS ini, menuju jendela. Ramai. Di luar ramai. Banyak siswa yang benikmati jam istirahat mereka dengan caranya sendiri.

"Uchiha-san..." Gumamku ketika bola mata emeraldku melihat Uchiha Sasuke di luar sana sedang bermain sepak bola. Wajahnya berkeringat, auranya yang tetap dingin, tubuhnya dengan lihai menggiring bola, dan senyum kemenangannya setelah beberapa kali mencetak gol.

"Apakah kau tau aku sekarang sedang berulang tahun?" Sebuah pertanyaan terucap pelan dimulutku. Wajarkah? Jika aku mengharapkan dia memberiku ucapan 'Selamat ulang tahun'.

Aku menyukainya, sejak awal bertemu pesonanya begitu menusuk hatiku. Sungguh berat memendam rasa ini.

-After School-

"Sakura!" Ino memanggilku ketika aku baru keluar dari kelasku.

"Hei. Ada apa Ino?" Aku menghampiri Ino. Wah, Uchiha-san lewat. Pemandangan bagus. Dia berhenti dan memandangi lagit. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.. Tasnya terlihat penuh, mungkin ia terlalu giat belajar dan memiliki banyak urusan.

"Sakuraaaa?" Aku sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara Ino.

"Jangan melamun dong."

"Eh, maaf."

"Hmm. Baiklah. Begini, aku dan Sai ingin kencan. Sai mengajakku hanami di Taman Kota. Tak apa kan?"

"Sai-taichou? Bukannya hari ini ada kegiatan memeriksa peralatan di UKS?"

"Nah itu dia. Kamu gak apa apa kan sendiri? Haha. Kamu kan Fukutaichou yang baik~"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya Ino."

"Sip, bye Sakuraa~"

Hah. Enaknya.

"Banyak obat yang hampir kadaruarsa.. Alat pengukur tekanan darah mulai rusak." Gumamku sembari mencatat apa yang sedang ku periksa.

Perutku sepertinya minta diisi, lapar sekali. Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju kantin. Sepi, toko-toko mulai tutup.

"Pak, aku pesan jus Alpukat" ujarku.

Handphoneku bergetar, ada telepon dari Ino.

"Halo, ada apa Ino?"

"Kau masih di sekolah? Sampai jam berapa?"

"Sepertinya aku masih lama, jam 5 sore mungkin"

"Oh oke, maaf ya sepertinya aku pulang agak larut."

"Iya iya. Tak apa-apa. Hati-hati ya. Bye." Sakura mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan senyum kecut. Ah, hari yang.. Mengecewakan.

=ninaninaninanina=

Tap. Tap. Tap. Gema langkah kaki seseorang. Hatinya gelisah, namun wajah tampannya tetap terasa dingin. Dengan menjinjing sebuah tas kertas yang berisi sebuah kado ia memasuki ruang uks.

Sepi. Tak ada orang. Tapi tak dikunci.

"Kemana perginya dia?"

Meninggalkan ruang tersebut dan menuju tempat di sekitar sekolah, mencarinya.

"Sepertinya aku masih lama, jam 5 sore mungkin" suara itu membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Gadis itu membelakanginya.

Di ruang OSIS, mau tak mau dia harus kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Gadis itu terus membayanginya. Meskipun ia berani, ia tak bisa memberikan kado tersebut di tempat umum meskipun sepi.

Dia masih pulang jam 5, aku mungkin ke sama jam 5 kurang. Semoga dia tak berubah pikiran lalu pulang dulan..

Lelaki tampan itu memasuki ruang uks kembali. Detak jantungnya seakan berhenti sejenak ketika melihatnya. Tapi gadis mungil itu sedang terlelap.. Manisnya.

Orang itu dapat merasakannya, daritadi ia pasti merasa kesepian. Padahal hari ini hari spesial baginya.. Malang sekali.

"Sakura-chan, tanjoubi omedetou.." Orang itu berkata lembut sambil mengusap pucuk kepala gadis yang bermahkotakan merah muda. Pelan-pelan, agar tidurnya tak terusik.

Saat itu juga Sakura bermimpi. Entah apa, yang pasti senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

=ninaninaninanina=

Aku pulang dengan persaan senang sekarang! Ketika ku bangun tidur, ada sebuah kado disampingku! Hatiku tersenyum dan kedua mata emerldku yang tak bisa berhenti melihat kertas yang ia temukan bersamaan dengan kadonya.

"Sakura-chan, 誕生日おめでとう! Tetaplah menjadi Sakura yang selalu mekar disetiap musim."

Kado itu berisi boneka beruang coklat muda dengan bajunya yang berwarnya biru, serta.. Hiasan motif kelopak sakura diantara mata dan kuping kanannya.

Dibawah langit kelam bermotif bulan purnama bersama bintang spica dibawahnya dan berjuta-juta bintang lainnya. Aku kini sedang memeluk boneka baruku. Ukurannya pas untuk dipeluk, nyaman. Siapa orang itu? Baik sekali.. Perempuan atau laki-laki. Pikirannya melayang pada Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi hatiku berusaha menahan harapan itu. Uchiha-san sikapnya begitu dingin, dan dia juga pasti memiliki urusan yang jauh lebih penting.

"Siapapun itu... Terima kasih banyak" air mata bahagia kini mengalir. Akhir yang cukup baik untuk hari ini.

**_nikki: my brithday_**

**_OWARI_**

**__**[Author Note]

konnichiwa! Nina desu, yoroshiku. Ini fic pertamaku. Jika ada kesalahan, mohon bantuannya!

See you~ ( ^-^)/

Thanks for reading and mind you to review please?


End file.
